


I Should Have Worshipped Her Sooner

by Darnskippytootin



Series: Divinity & Devotion [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Goddess Blake, Human Yang, Shameless Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: The Goddess’ loyalty and altruistic sense of duty had earned her much respect from faunus and even most humans across the globe. As such, misdemeanors of any kind inside her temple was something that was heavily shunted by all, regardless if they were a follower or not. Although, there will always be certain exceptions.Yang Xiao Long was one of those exceptions.





	I Should Have Worshipped Her Sooner

The temple of the Night Goddess was to many as welcoming as it was foreboding. Weary travelers would seek shelter inside the pristine candlelit walls while statues of wild predators scrutinized their forms as they occupied this holy place. Only a handful of people can claim to have met with the goddess herself in person. Even most of her followers insist to have only seen her appear in their dreams or on the brink of death; unlike her fellow deities – Blake, the Goddess of the night, keeper of the wilds, and Liberty’s saint, tends to keep a healthy distance from the livelihoods of Remnant’s mortals. Often, she’s more concerned with ridding the world of Salem’s Grimm and defected gods who threaten the well-being of this world she was sworn to protect.

The Goddess’ loyalty and altruistic sense of duty had earned her much respect from faunus and even most humans across the globe. As such, misdemeanors of any kind inside her temple was something that was heavily shunted by all, regardless if they were a follower or not. Although, there will always be certain exceptions.

Yang Xiao Long was one of those exceptions.

“You’re quite a sight on your knees…” Blake purred as she ran a hand through soft, blonde hair – appreciating the sight of the strong woman kneeling between her legs. Already, Yang’s breathing had turned hot and heavy, but her eyes remained bold and daring and her lips were sporting a cheeky grin.

“_Someone’s_ eager.” She remarked, running a hand up the calf of her leg, leaning in to plant a kiss on the side of her knee. Blake didn’t humor her with a response. From where she was sat, at the base of her own statue, she could appreciate how the candlelight reflected on Yang’s form, bathing her tanned skin with the colors of the sunset. It all contrasted nicely with the lilac eyes peering up at her as Yang continued to scatter kisses up her leg, working her way to her inner thigh. Blake didn’t bother removing her rope – something about the dark material partially obscuring Yang’s face as she came closer and closer to her core was just too alluring.

With the hand still in her hair, Blake held the golden strands in a tight grip, forcing the woman to look up at her. She used her free hand to run a thump across Yang’s lips. They felt so soft, quivering at her touch and begging Blake to taste them. With a tug of her hand, she tilted the mortal’s head back, capturing her lips as they parted in a sinful groan.

Some gods considered bedding with mortals to be degrading – equating it to sullying themselves by sharing their holy bodies with beings so “beneath them”. Blake knew for a fact that all those gods were utter fools. Though she was by no means as promiscuous as some of her peers, Blake had experienced many different lovers in her long, long lifetime; human and faunus alike regardless of gender. She had made many men beg for her touch as she straddled their waists; swallowed the impassioned cries of women as they soaked her fingers. Not many of her lovers had known of Blake’s status as a goddess while she bedded them though.

Yang was also an exception on _that_ front.

Blake sucked Yang’s tongue into her mouth with ease as the blonde eagerly parted her lips for her. She could almost taste her whimpers and moans as she let her free hand wander from her face and down her body. She was grateful that Yang had removed her armor before coming to visit her; the loose tunic made it much easier for her to slide her hand underneath the fabric until she was cupping her breast. Yang gasped, parting their lips, and retaliated by gliding her own hand underneath Blake’s robe, around her hips, before finally grasping at her backside. Yang quickly attached her lips to her throat, biting into her skin before running her tongue along the fresh bruises, all while her hand never seized digging into the goddess’ ass.

Blake was no less idle as she groped Yang’s breast roughly, tweaking her nipple between her fingers just to hear the blonde’s cute whimpers against her throat. Her motions forced Yang’s tunic to fall off one shoulder, exposing more delicious skin to the humid air. Deciding that their “foreplay” had gone on for long enough, Blake moved her lips to Yang’s ear.

“You’re in a place of worship Yang…” She whispered. The human seized all moments while Blake moved the hand in her hair down to her neck. “Thousands of people come to my temples - praying and pleading for my blessings…” She took the blonde’s earlobe between her lips, nibbling it between her teeth until she felt Yang nearly collapse in shivers. “Some people offer me food, weapons, books…” With the hand at her throat, Blake pushed Yang back until their eyes met and she could gaze into her half-lidded eyes. “What will _you_ offer me, Yang?” The woman seemed to be almost beyond words; Her lilac eyes almost turn crimson with desire and her entire body was coiled tight like a spring, shaking with anticipation and need. In this empty temple, the sounds of Yang’s heavy pants rang clearer than any choir could hope to achieve.

“Let me taste you,” Yang pleaded, wetting her lips as she gazed into feral, golden eyes. “_Please_.” Blake leaned down again, her smile the manifestation of sin and wickedness.

“Please_ what?”_

_“My Goddess-“_ Yang whimpered, her hand nearly clawing at Blake’s thigh- “please let me taste you, my Goddess.”

“As you wish… my dear Champion.”

Yang didn’t waste a second as she ducked her head bellow Blake’s rope. When she felt an eager tongue lap at her clit, she slowly began thrusting her hips against the human’s mouth. Part of her regretted not having a bed or couch at their disposal, but having her chosen Champion eat her out at the foot of her own statue had an irresistible eroticism to it that was just too good to go to waste. Though must of Yang’s face was hidden beneath her robe, Blake still had the pleasure of seeing her head bobbing fervently while Yang tasted every inch of her core. It was all familiar territory for them both at this point, but the luxury still hadn’t worn off in the slightest.

“That’s it…” Blake sighed as Yang gave her lips long, broad strokes of her tongue. She once again ran her hand through golden locks, appreciating their softness and the motion of Yang’s head against her palm. If anyone had been outside the temple, they would have heard her moans and groans clear as day. The thought of a vexed follower barging into the temple to scold the lovebirds _defiling_ this holy place with their sacrilegious coupling only to come across the sight of the Goddess herself being ravenously pleasured in her own temple made her chuckle breathlessly.

Her musings were quickly interrupted when Yang sucked at her clit. Blake gasped as she thrust her hips hard into the blonde’s mouth. Her knuckles turned white as she grasped both hands into Yang’s hair and used her head as an anchor for her thrusts – Yang moaned against her core as she felt more of Blake’s pleasure smear against her mouth and chin.

“Your tongue,” Blake rasped, “get your tongue inside me.” Yang complied immediately and soon enough Blake was fucking herself on Yang’s tongue, getting closure and closure to falling over the edge. “Close-!” She gasped. _“Yang-“_ The blonde understood the unspoken plea and reattached her lips onto Blake’s clit while thrusting into Blake’s opening with her fingers at a brutal pace. It only took a couple of seconds after that before Blake’s climax crashed into her body. “YANG!” Strong legs wrapped themselves tightly around the blonde’s head, almost crushing her against Blake’s soaked core. Yang didn’t complain and leisurely continued her licks while waiting for the Goddess to recover.

Several minutes later, Yang swallowed the last remnants of Blake’s pleasure and looked up to find the deity gazing down at her with a smile. A soft hand cupped her cheek and pulled her up for a gentle kiss. Blake moaned as she tasted herself on Yang’s lips, reflecting on how no heavenly fruit or holy wine could ever compare. Nothing in Heaven or Remnant could ever compare to her Champion.

As their lips parted, Yang gave her another cheeky grin.

“How’s _that_ for an offering?”

Blake laughed and gave her another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long time and for some reason I felt a sudden surge of motivation to help me write this whole thing in a single day. I'm even pretty happy with it too :P
> 
> I'll definitely be writing some more for this universe and already have a couple of ideas to work with for future fics, so if you liked this one be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
